


(Not) Fun

by himarichibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Epic Friendship, Gen, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei Friendship, Humor, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Pre-Canon, just our favourite volleyball dorks having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himarichibi/pseuds/himarichibi
Summary: Just another sleepover at Iwaizumi’s. What could go wrong?





	(Not) Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heismysoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/gifts).



> I know I'm late, but Happy Birthday to @heismysoulmate! Sending you love and hugs and those dorks <3
> 
> Also big thanks to @Agent_Beyonce who gave me this prompt <3
> 
> I know it is just a short little drabble, but I hope you guys like it ^^ Please let me know what you think in the comments, it really motivates me to write more :3

“Hey, Iwa-chan...” Oikawa started sweetly, looking at Iwaizumi who was preparing snacks in the kitchen. The rest of them was sitting in the living room of Iwaizumi’s house, watching some silly videos. It was one of their usual sleepovers that they started organising after they became regulars. It really was something to celebrate and Oikawa thought they should “bond”, as he called it. It wasn’t really necessary, but the four of them were the only first years that managed to catch their coach’s attention so quickly. It was their talents and instincts, something that was yet to truly come out, but they couldn’t give their best in a game if they weren’t close to each other outside the court. And that’s how Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Makki and Mattsun happened to create their new tradition. And friendship that was going to last years.

“No,” Iwaizumi just answered with a grunt, not even glancing at Oikawa.

“But Iwa-chan,” Tooru whined, “you didn’t even hear what I’ve got to say!”

Iwa returned to the room, placing the tray with chips and coke on the table and sighed, seeing the pouting Oikawa. Hajime usually wasn’t able to resist that, but when asked about it, he always said he just didn’t want to hear Oikawa’s whines for the rest of the day.

“Fine, then tell us,” he said, rolling his eyes and sitting down next to them on the couch.

“So I was thinking...”

“A very rare thing indeed. Mattsun, write it down in the calendar,” Makki cut in with a grin, not really meaning what he said, but he kinda enjoyed irritating his new friend.

“Mean, Makki! Mean!” Tooru protested and frowned at them. “I’m not gonna say anything then.”

“Oh, thank God,” Iwa smirked. He also had no intention of hurting him, but it was that little game they played – pretending that they didn’t really want to listen to what he wanted to say. They knew though, especially Hajime, that Tooru wasn’t just a stupid playboy who didn’t care about anything but his looks as many often tend to say and didn’t take him seriously. However, it was easy to show those people who he really was – they just had to see him play or try to receive one of his powerful serves. And it wasn’t an easy task.

Oikawa gasped dramatically. “You too, Iwa-chan?!”

“I think you should want a divorce, Oikawa,” Mattsun laughed as Iwaizumi shrugged.

“And the inseparable duo would be separated ,” Makki sighed theatrically, shaking his head.

“No!” Oikawa protested, standing up and looking at them triumphantly. “I know what you’re all gonna do to apologise to me properly!”

“Hey, why do we all have to do this something?!” Makki suddenly stopped being ‘sad’ or ‘nostalgic’.

“Because!”

“Because what?!”

“Oh, come on, guys, it will be fun!”

Iwaizumi sighed. “What exactly is going to be fun?”

Oikawa just grinned at him. “You will see, Iwa-chan,” he sing-sanged and took out his phone to show the one thing they actually weren’t expecting, even from him. 

“You want us. To dance. To Beyonce’s ‘Single Ladies’.” Iwaizumi just looked at Tooru with wide opened eyes, still not believing in what he just saw.

“Yeah,” Oikawa answered though, a proud grin on his face. 

“No. No way.”

Hajime didn’t understand where exactly was supposed to be that ‘fun’ his friend mentioned. His mind went blank. The one and only thing he knew was that he would never do something so crazy.

“It is stupid even for you,” he added.

“Hey, Mattsun?” he suddenly heard Makki’s voice. There was something really suspicious in his tone though and Iwaizumi didn’t like the sound of it. He definitely didn’t. He started silently praying they weren’t going to say anything they all would regret later. He glanced at Oikawa who seemed not to care about Hajime’s insult towards him, he just was standing there with a wide grin on his face.

“Hm?” Mattsun looked at Makki with his usual bored expression, ut in his eyes were those sparkles that couldn’t mean anything good to Iwaizumi.

“Are you thinking what I am thinking?”

“I think that I think correctly that I’m thinking what you’re thinking.”

“Great. So if I was thinking correctly that you thought about what I was thinking, then let’s do it.”

“Wait. Wait, guys.” Hajime needed a moment to process what they just said. Not only because they couldn’t just talk like normal ordinary people, but also because just the fact alone that they agreed to Oikawa’s idea was way too much too simply accept. “What?!”

“Yeah, three to one! Now you just have to do this with us, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed happily.

“Like hell I will!” he angrily responded.

“Come on, Iwaizumi. We need to form a special bond,” Makki said teasingly, a smug smile on his face.

“Yeah. Everyone is everyone. Call it an initiation,” Mattsun agreed. Of course he had to agree with Makki, as always. 

“We know you are too cool to do this, Iwa-chan... But even I, way cooler that you, will do that,” Oikawa added, what earned him a smack in the back of his head.

“Shut up, Shittykawa!”

Iwaizumi didn’t know how, but he ended up learning it with them anyway. But if any of the three tried to mention it, they mysteriously got hit in the back of their head with a perfectly served ball. Not that it was Iwaizumi’s doing. Of course not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
